Colonels and Surgeons
by Gladwags
Summary: In 1941 on the orders of Joseph Goebbles, Hans Landa left his home to provide security for the cinema debut of Nations Pride but he didn't simply leave his home behind. It's been two years since he almost single handedly ended the war and its time to tie up the loose ends and move to his new life but do his loose ends really want to be dealt with or were they better off in Berlin.


_The sunlight diffused through the glass of the balcony doors, it played with the dust that floated the space between the couple. He had been up for several hours now, his grey-blue eyes scanning the vast, open space of his homeland, his Germany._

_He sighed deeply and walked back over to the bed, his steps measured and precise as he made his way around to his wife. He stood for a moment, basking in the silence of the room, and watched as his wife slept soundly. Her blonde hair tousled and her bare form half covered by the sheets. He pulled the sheets fully over her form, his hand hovering over her cheek for a moment before he swiftly pulled himself away, tucking his shirt into his trousers and buttoning it._

_Hans Landa made his way through the large corridors of his home, walking downstairs and dismissing the maid with a quick nod of his head. Picking up the coffee that sat on the kitchen table, he briefly glanced at the day's edition of Das Reich, giving a cursory glance towards the main headlines before downing his cup of coffee and checking his watch. _

_Landa stood and snatched his M35 black tunic from the back of the chair, putting it on and smartening himself up in front of the hallway mirror before pulling on his leather greatcoat and peaked cap. He stopped at the front door for a moment, listening for any sound that may signal his wife's awakening. _

"_Hans, würde du ohne sich zu verabschieden verlassen?" _

_He turned; a smile crept languidly onto his face as he looked into his wife's eyes. _

"_Herzchen..." He gripped onto her waist and pulled her small body into his own. _

"_I didn't want to wake you." He heard a car pull up outside. "Holly, I must leave. I will not be long, only a few days. This is very important to Reichminister Goebbels, he has put me in charge of his security, it's not life threatening. Now, go back to bed..." _

_She didn't move from the comfort of his hold. He cupped her cheek and pulled her face towards his own, kissing her passionately, his lips roaming freely over her own. She moaned softly and wrapped her fingers in his caramel hair as his lips moved down, kissing and nipping at her jugular. He continued his onslaught towards her shoulder, pulling the arm of her silk dressing gown down and exposing her bare skin. Landa gently kissed her skin before giving into his animistic desires and biting down, sinking his teeth gently into her skin, forcing her to give out a small whimper of pleasure. _

_Seconds later a knock signalled the impatience of the driver. Hans growled turning quickly and viciously pulling the front door open. _

"_Was wollen sie?" The driver shook in his jack-boots as he saw the anger in the Standartenführer's eyes. _

"_Standartenführer... I...I was sent to pick you up in the car." Hans' jaw tightened and he looked back at his wife. _

"_Meine Kleine Ärztin... Ich muss sie nun verlassen." __He took her hand and kissed it gently. _

"_Bitte, vergib mir." _

_He picked up his leather briefcase and handed the driver his suitcase before giving his wife one last kiss and leaving her as he walked confidently out of the door. _

* * *

Landa's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, wincing as pain shot through his forehead. He could feel the half-attempted stitches beginning to rip open. Not one of these bastards cared if he was in pain and the only person who would was over 1000 kilometres away.

Hans glanced around the back of the truck and grimaced to himself when he saw Utivich in the corner, wrapped warmly in several layers of blankets that the bastards had taken off retreating German troops. He shivered when a cold gust of wind broke through the tarpaulin and took a deep breath. _We are getting close to the coast._

Landa rest his tired body back onto the floor, suddenly wanting to go away from the dull grey of this life.

* * *

"Hey Landa! Get outta the truck, OSS wants to see 'ya."

The colonel was rudely awoken from his dream by Lieutenant Raine. He complied with the Lieutenant's orders, stepping out the truck in his own time and running a hand through his ruffled hair. Landa looked at his surroundings and was not surprised to find himself on the Normandy beaches. His head slumped slightly as he walked through the camp of American soldiers. They all stared as he walked past them, the swastika burning on his forehead.

They entered a tent, Landa quickly noted the large wooden table with a collection of maps, and plans scattered across it.

"Colonel Landa, General Arthur Patton."

The two men shook hands. Hans drew his attention towards the General; he was a well-built man with a full head of greying hair and a small, well-trimmed moustache. The general's dark green eyes scanned Landa's form and the colonel smiled inwardly when he saw the anger light up in the green orbs.

"Lieutenant Raine! What d'ya call this?" He pointed angrily towards the swastika carved onto Hans' forehead. Raine straightened his posture

"Sir..."

"I'll talk to you about this later. Dismissed!" Raine walked out, keeping himself stoical for the most part. Landa could see the scar around the man's neck go slightly whiter as his jugular pulsed beneath it.

"Colonel Landa, I suggest you go to the medical tent before we debrief."

* * *

"Frau Doktor! Doktor Landa!" The young man ran down the whitewashed corridors after the doctor. She turned quickly, her blonde hair shining in the half-light.

"Ja, Hermann?"

"I've been told there's a call coming through for you." He smiled, maintaining a casual distance from the woman who had become such a kind mentor and friend to him. She gave half a smile.

"That's... _great _Hermann... Fantastisch!" She turned away from him once more and walked into her makeshift office. He followed, bewildered as to her unhappiness.

"Doctor, I know it's none of my business but what's wrong with you?"

"Like you said, Hermann, it's none of your business."

The phone rang.

"Hallo, Ärztin Landa... Was! Mein Mann? Nein, er ist tot... Sie soll ich in die Normandie gehen?" She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Okay! Ja... I will be there in ten minutes." She looked at Hermann quickly. "Auf Wiedersehen."

She began by walking quickly from the office; back through the endless corridors, and out of the hospital, before hailing a taxi and going home.

When she entered the estate, she noticed the American troops were already there, waiting for her. As soon as she exited the car and paid the driver she was verbally attacked by the scrawny corporal who was also the translator, he ordered her into the military jeep. When she refused one of the two larger men picked her small frame off the ground and carried her into the jeep. She tried to fight him off but was unsuccessful and eventually gave up as the vehicle began to move away from the house with startling speed.

"Damn, Greg, I don't know how that kraut colonel managed to get a nice gal' like this..."

The translator looked over his shoulder, "Bloody bitch is probably fuckin' him for the money; I mean did you see that house?"

The Jew Hunter's wife grimaced inwardly at the young corporal's language. _Wait... why are they talking about my husband like he's still alive? It's been 3 years! These Americans seem better than those fucking communists though. _

"Yeah, you're right mate... but you gotta admit this bitch's gotta nice arse; I wouldn't mind tapping that." _Strike that! _

"I hear that!"

She looked away from the two Americans, staring out into the vast German countryside that flashed past. She began to feel her eyes close, for three years she had not slept, for three years she had been out of the house, making her life in the world since her husband had left. She felt a certain unease settle within her as she began to fall asleep in the uncomfortable jeep.

* * *

"Hey! Frau Landa, wake up!"

She stirred uneasily in the back of the Ford jeep, her usual perfect blonde hair was dishevelled, and her eyes glazed from the interrupted sleep. _Damn Americans… maybe, if I just… _

"What do I say again? Alright… erm, here goes: Frau Landa, wachen auf?"

The young American said it in a ghastly accent but she decided he wouldn't leave her alone so it was best to awaken. She stretched her muscles as she exited the vehicle and quickly took in the appearance of the young American_: dark, fluffy hair, clean-shaven, strong jaw, rank: Sergeant._

"Hello, Frau Landa." She put on a charming smile.

"Hallo, Herr Unteroffizer. Wie heißen sie?"

She watched as the young Sergeant struggled to understand her, his brow furrowing in confusion at her words. _This may be fun, they don't realize I speak English… and they don't have to know. God! That damn translator is back. _

"She said: Hello, Sergeant, what is your name?"

"Oh… Donny Donawitz, Frau Landa." She nodded curtly. "If you'd like to follow me, ma'am."

The translator, Greg, translated for her and she almost wanted to roll her eyes but didn't give into the urge, simply nodded and followed the two men through, what she believed to be, an American base. Looking around she noticed the youthful faces that had been tainted through the years of war, some attended to airplanes, others sat in clusters playing cards or drinking. She cringed when she noticed a few of them staring at her body, in the distance she heard someone wolf-whistle but ignored it as she had done for years.

"D'ya see what me an' the guys were on 'bout, Donny? Ain't she got a lovely piece of ass?" _What is with Americans and my ass! _

"Yeah, Greg, cause that's all I see when I look at the woman! For Christ's sake, have you seen her face, maybe? The lady's not just a _piece of ass_!" _Hmm, the Sergeant is getting agitated over this… interesting. _

They stopped in front of an old brick building; it used to house the commanding officers of the Wehrmacht platoons stationed here, now it houses the COs of the American Army. She watches as the one called Donny punches some numbers into the lock and opens the door, letting Greg enter first before holding the door open for her. Holly smiled gently as she walked into the hallway waiting beside the translator before following the two men again, up three flights of stairs and down a long corridor. They stopped at the second door on the left and, once again, Donny held it open for her, he smiled gently at her – although, she was sure he wasn't supposed to smile at the enemy.

The office itself was large and spacious, like most Third Reich offices. It was almost the same as it had been under German occupation – minus the swastikas and eagles. A secretary in American uniform sat at a small wooden desk in the corner of the room, efficiently typing away at the typewriter in front of her, a small glass of water at her side and a cigarette burnt away in the glass ashtray. The old pier glass mirror still lay on the opposite wall, she tentatively walked over to it and stared at herself, she almost cried when she saw her dishevelled hair, the large black rings beneath her eyes and the gash across her cheekbone. Frau Landa's hand hovered over the deep cut; she winced. A loud cough resounded throughout the office and she looked over to the large desk at the end of the room, quickly she hid the look of surprise and smiled once more. The gentleman stood from his desk and walked over to her slowly.

"Frau Landa," He took her hand and gently shook it. "My name is General Patton."

As the general spoke, there was a dull echo of his words being translated for her benefit and she took the chair he offered her with a quick motion of his hand.

"Frau Landa, would you like something to drink? Coffee, maybe, or Tea?

"Coffee, bitte." She made it sound like it troubled her to say the English word. He looked over to his secretary who silently moved away from her desk and began to make coffee. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence. Landa finally realized she was still wearing her work clothes and blushed slightly with embarrassment. Finally, the assistant, Rita, came back with the black coffee, some cream and a small bowl of cubed sugar.

"It has come to my attention, Frau Landa, that you are claiming your husband's war pension, yes?

Her brow furrowed.

"Ja, natürlich… aber mein Herr ist tod…" The general and the translator quickly exchanged worried looks before Patton turned his attention to her once more. The general took a deep breath.

"Frau Landa, your husband is not dead…" Her face dropped and she paled, suddenly feeling sick.

"I… I do not understand…" Her voice was shaky and fragile. The translator began to translate what the General had said.

"I understand what he said!" She shouted; anger laced into her voice. "What I don't understand is how my husband is _not _dead… Please, explain to me why - if he is not dead - he has not contacted me? Why he… he left me in the _care _of the Russians?"

"You speak English?" The translator asked, confused.

"Of course I do, I also understand it extremely well." She snapped, glaring at him before turning her attention back to General Patton, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, madam, your husband has been helping us find the Nazi war criminals that are still free and was not permitted to contact you under any circumstances."

"Not permitted?!" She shouted, standing up. "Are you not permitted to talk to your own wife then, General?"

"Well, of course I am allowed to talk to my wife. However, we did not know if you were still in contact with any of the inner circle." He stated stoically.

"You mean the ones you haven't already killed? No, it's idiotic for me to have any contact with them at all. It offends me that you could believe for one second that I could even consider risking my husband's position like that."

"Please, Mrs Landa…"

"It is Doctor! And I wish to see my husband."

"Please, doctor Landa, calm down. I never meant to imply…"

"I'm sorry, was I not clear enough? I will see my husband. Now!" Her tone was stable and unwavering and she held the General's stare when he glared at her.

"Fine!" He said eventually. "Sergeant Donowitz, escort the doctor to her husband's quarters."

"Yessir" The black haired American saluted his superior before gesturing to the woman to follow, again holding the door open for her before continuing walking with her.

"So… You speak English?"

"Of course."

"And you understood everything that was said?"

He questioned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked beside her. He was taller than she was, but not by much, and his black hair fell haphazardly over his forehead giving him a rugged sort of look.

"Yes…" They walked in silence for a while; she avoided the passing glances of the other men and held her head high as she had done for the past few years. The smell of burning wood hit her as she sighed; it took her back to her childhood, sitting beside the fire with Oskar – the dog – curled up next to her and Papa in his great leather armchair, smoking his pipe and reading the evening newspaper while mother knitted a jumper for cousin Max.

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"Wha' for ma'am?"

"For defending my honour against that idiotic translator, I… For years I've had people treat me like their possession and my husband…" She held a shaking hand up to her face, bringing up down across it and stopping at her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant, I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me."

"S'okay, Frau Landa…. I get what'cha mean…. I got this pretty lil' gal back home an' I got no idea if she's alright… I think that even your husband had to feel something like that…"

"_Even my husband_! What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean no offense, S'just that…" He trailed off.

"No, you obviously did mean something! I thought you were different from those other Americans but all you see is the façade that we put on. Gott in himmel! He's more than the Jude-Jäger!"

Holly screamed at him, her pale face darkening as anger took over. She threw her arms up in the air and began to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my husband and don't follow me!" She walked angrily away from him into the unknown abyss of the American base.

* * *

Darkness began to settle over the base and the Aryan doctor pulled her lab coat tighter around her small frame, forcing the cold away from her body. She let out a shaky breath before continuing her walk, her feet hurt from walking in her heels all day, and she stumbled a little as her feet began to give out. Her eyes became heavy and her vision blurred, a pair of strong, bulky arms caught her as she fell.

"What you doin' out 'ere all alone, pretty lady?"

She looked up into a pair of dull green eyes and a lopsided smile, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and the tobacco stains on his fingers as he helped her into a standing position.

"You outta be careful, someone might take advantage of a beautiful lil' thin' like you."

"Erm, Ja…. Yes, I believe you are correct." She composed herself quickly and began to push away from him but his hand was clamped firmly around her wrist.

"You gonna leave me without thankin' your saviour? It could 'ave been a bloody nasty fall there."

She cleared her throat.

"Thank you…" She studied the uniform quickly in the minimal light. "Lieutenant."

"S'no problem. No problem at all sweet-heart." She tried to break away again but he held onto her.

"Come on now, darlin'… Jus' one lil' kiss for your saviour?" As he tried to force his lips down upon hers her hand came up, smacking his cheek with such force that the sound reverberated throughout the silence.

"That wasn't a smart move, lady! You're gonna pay for that…" He moved to hit her. A voice boomed through the darkness.

"Lieutenant! Stop, now!"

She could see the pale skin of the man's hand flexing as he retracted his fist and let the woman go, allowing her to drop to the floor as he stood to attention. Holly looked up towards her knight in shining armour, his caramel blonde hair was combed neatly and a visor cap shadowed his face but even in the darkness, she could see his blue eyes sparkling like twin lighthouses, begging her to draw near. A gloved hand reached down and she took it, the larger hand engulfing her own. As she stood, she studied the face of the gentleman briefly before he turned away.

"Lieutenant, if I ever see you assault this woman in any way again you'll be scrubbing toilets for the rest of your life, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The bulkier man said through gritted teeth.

"Dismissed." The older gentleman said thoughtlessly before turning back to Frau Landa.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She recognized that voice, the soft smooth flow of German made her heart sing.

"Hans!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms around him and burying her head into his neck. Tears pricked at her eyes and burnt her skin and they slipped down her cheeks, she felt his arms slowly, tentatively wrap around her and she cursed him for being so proper.

"Darling," He said as he held her at arms length. "What are you doing here? And why, may I ask, are you wandering around alone?"

His wife's mouth opened as if to speak but nothing was uttered. She did not know what to say. Beneath the mask he wore, however, she could see something within him break; he took her arm in his own, patting her elbow gently before leading her through the cold weather quickly. After they had walked an adequate distance away from the enlisted men's mess, Landa moved closer towards the doctor and his blue eyes scanned her form, noting any problems she may have.

"Your leg hurts." It was a statement more than a question and she knew she needn't answer it. Hans Landa knew everything, there was no point questioning it. From the corner of her eye, she noted the beard forming on his strong jawline; it made her frown. However, before she could say anything they had reached his tent.

Hans let her enter first, following her in before gesturing for her to sit. She refused. He just shrugged it off and sat down, watching her actions as she passed back and forth uneasily.

"Hans… they… you're meant to be dead…"

"You are meant to be safe in Berlin." He retorted softly and that really got her anger up.

"Safe? In Berlin?! Gott in himmel, Hans! Our house is in what they are now calling the ''Russian sector''. That's hardly safe as it is… I waited for you with no news, no letters, not even a bloody postcard for 2 years! Eventually I just… I needed something to get away from every fucking Russian that came near that house… I went back into medicine…started work again…" She found her anger dissipating by the end of it and being replaced with a fear and sadness.

"It was safer than here, was it not?"

"No, Hans…" She fell onto the cot next to him. "No, it was not…" Tears came to her eyes but never fell, it was not proper. Something that – in anyone else – would have just been a little downwards flinch of facial muscles came onto his face; she knew it was a frown. Slowly, he trailed a hand back through her hair.

"How did you know to come here?" He asked softly, knowing not to anger his wife, while the pad of his thumb traced over the cut on her cheekbone.

"I… I was brought here by the Americans…"

"And they didn't think to show you to me?! They just let you wander around this hole alone?!" His voice rose loudly, booming in the tiny tent.

"Well, not exactly but… well, the Unteroffizer with me… he all but insulted you a… and I just got angry… You know how I am when people don't look past the labels on us…" His jaw tightened but he nodded and pulled her light frame into his arms, laying back into the cot.

"We shall sort this in the morning for now, you look exhausted." Holly nodded slowly, feeling utterly at peace in his arms, and drifted off to sleep, unaware of her husband's anger that brewed.

* * *

When Holly woke, Hans was still with her, his arms tightly wrapped around her smaller form. She slipped away from him, taking his cigarette case from the side and lighting one, knowing they would be good, German cigarettes. She took a long drag, sighing as she looked over her husband. Holly walked over to his sleeping form, frowning at the unshaved jaw and the tired look of him, she ran a hand softly down the side of his face, kissing his forehead lightly. Before she'd had the chance to pull away, Hans' eyes had slowly opened and he smiled up at his wife. She jumped just a little, making him chuckle.

"Morgen, herzchen…" He mumbled, turning his face to kiss her neck while his hands took hold of her waist. "You know," He pulled her down onto the cot. "This is one thing I've really missed over the years; waking up to your beautiful self."

She pulled away from him just a tad, a tiny smirk on her face. "I missed you too…. Until I saw that very unshaven jaw of yours, Herr Landa."

"Really, Frau Landa? What do you plan to do about this crime?" He asked softly, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I plan to give you the closest shave, you'll ever have." She kissed him lightly before quickly pulling away and standing. "Shall we?" She asked, pulling out a chair for him.

Landa gave a tiny grin and nodded to his wife, sitting down in the chair while she went outside, filled a small bowl with warm water and came back, setting it in front of him as she hunted through his wash bag, taking out the straight razor and shaving soap. He rested his head back and remained relaxed and still as his wife lathered his face and brought the razor smoothly across his skin, cutting the hairs off with unprecedented skill. When she had finished, she let him wash and dry his face.

"See! Aren't you happy you married a surgeon..." Holly said with a soft smile as she lent down, kissing his cheek.

"I was happy I married you... The skill with a blade was an added bonus." He held her hand for a long moment. "Did you bring any clean clothes? As much as I love seeing you not wearing anything, I would prefer that everyone else not see you nude, I like that being my pleasure alone."

She shook her head.

"Alright... We will go into town, buy some clothes for you..."

"And relax! You, darling husband, are much too tense." Holly mistook his tension for stress rather than the true anger he felt at the Americans for uprooting his wife, disturbing what little peace she had and causing her distress.

* * *

The couple had spent their afternoon in a rather quaint little village that reminded them of Holly's family home in Baden Württemberg, minus the vast forests. She held his hand and smiled ever so softly at him. Herr Landa carried the bags as they headed to the car, holding onto his wife tightly, not wanting to lose her again. He put the bags in the boot and held the door open for her, letting her enter first before going around to the driver's side and attempting to get comfortable in the cheap, tough leather of the car seat.

"My dear," He begins as he starts up the car before looking at her, "You didn't happen to bring my Mercades with you, did you?"

She chuckled lightly, "Sadly no... It's locked safely in the garage." Holly missed that car but she'd never really learnt to drive, she just relished the memories of it. Her husband had owned a black Mercedes-Benz W142/I and it was currently locked away in Berlin, safe from prying eyes and thieving hands.

"A shame..." He slapped his hands against the wheel gently before pulling out into the traffic. "But no matter, I'll have someone collect it and ship it to us when we've left for America."

"Left?!" His wife's eyes went wide, there grey-blue getting larger with surprise. "For America?"

He nodded, turning the corner. "Yes, I planned everything before acting."

"Of course you did…" She muttered quietly. "Always one step ahead, Hans."

Landa took hold of her thigh and gave her a smile before continuing on.

* * *

Herr and Frau Landa were entangled in the thin sheets of the cot's linen, breathing heavy from their long awaited reunion. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as he kissed at her neck, nuzzling her skin as they balanced in the small bed, the sheet was wrapped tightly around their sweat filmed bodies. He smirked against her skin as he nipped at her, eliciting small moans as he did so. Holly turned to look at him and Hans captured her lips hungrily, biting and kissing her as she moaned and straddled his hips. She sat up, pulling away from him as she ran her hands back through her curled hair and grinned at him.

"Hans Landa… I love you…"

The doctor muttered, smiling as his hands spread across her abdomen and slid up her toned stomach to her breasts. He took his time there, gently squeezing the soft sighs and gentle caresses drawn from her rouge lips as her head fell back and she undulated her hips against his own. His hands moved around to her back and gently stroked down to her ass where he pushed her up and forwards, causing her breasts to land in front of his face as she screamed in surprise. Frau Landa would have laughed more if her lust for her husband hadn't taken over as he took the dark coloured nipple between his lips, biting and sucking on it.

"You know you are _mine, _Holly… no one else's… You belong to me and always will."

He went back to her breasts while one hand moved between her legs.

"Oh god… Hans!" She gasped.

"Tell me, Holly."

"Hans… Hans, bitte!"

His hands moved faster and he met her sultry, glazed gaze.

"Tell. Me."

"I… I'm yours, Hans Landa…" She cried, "Yours and yours alone!"

The pair felt the breeze of the door open and Holly noticed the young Private standing there, somewhat in shock and somewhat in amazement.

Holly went to move to cover herself but her husband's grip stopped her.

"Private, get out." He growled deeply, his anger evident.

"But… but Colonel Landa…" He stuttered, his American accent thick and filled with fear. After all, Hans Landa did have a reputation.

"GET OUT NOW!" He shouted and the young man quickly left.

The silence in the room was thick and the embarrassment on his wife's face evident. She'd noticed the boy staring at her naked body and she hated it, the whole feeling of it made her skin crawl. Sighing, she collapsed down with him on the bed, her energy gone as her hands lazily traced his swastika scar and ran back through his hair.

"Hans… Ich…"

His finger covered her lips, stopping her speech. "Holly, I meant what I said. You _are _mine and no matter how a man looks at you, you will always be my woman… No man other than I will touch you… will experience the pleasure you bring…" He ran his hands up her sides and gently traced patterns over the pale flesh ever so gently.

He gave her a true, loving smile, which was rare enough for Hans Landa, but then he kissed her gently and added, "Just as no other woman will have me."

With a final kiss, he nuzzled her once more before deciding to see what was so urgent.

* * *

_**Okay... So this has been hiding in my OneDrive for waaayyy too long now so I thought I'd let it air right here... I know... I know I kept Donny D alive but how could I kill his adorable little self?! **_


End file.
